start to end
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Dua belas cuplikan dari apa yang diingat Sasuke. —N.S


_a/n:_ _(:3 」∠)

* * *

_castle._

Di hari-hari pertama, Naruto mulai menyadari sosok kesepian itu di beranda yang menghadap jalan. Awalnya ia hanya melirik sekilas, berusaha memperhatikan di sela-sela dorongan teman sekelasnya yang berjalan riuh di pagi hari, menuju sekolah. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, wajah samar itu berbalik dan menghilang ke dalam tirai.

Suatu ketika, Naruto terlambat bangun dan berlari menapak jalan. Sosok kecil itu masih ada di beranda dan kali ini memperhatikannya seorang.

Melihat wajahnya yang muram menahan senyum, Naruto berhenti dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari lagi.

* * *

_book._

Perkalian adalah materi yang sulit dicerna apabila ia sendiri belum lancar menambah.

Namun Naruto belum mengerti semua ini, sembari ia terbenam dalam bukunya yang lusuh, menggores garis-garis yang kaku untuk menghafal. Ia tidak mendengarkan gurunya berkata - 'hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru' hingga bayangan memblok cahaya dan Naruto mendongak dari buku matematika, melihat sosok dari beranda itu berdiri di sebelahnya dan berkata, "salam kenal," dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas.

* * *

_simple. _

Dengan wajah yang pucat dan tungkai yang tidak cukup kuat membawa dirinya berlari di lapangan bola, Sasuke hanya bisa duduk di pinggir, di bawah gemerisik dedaunan sembari menonton mereka yang tertawa dengan angin. Naruto, menggaruk bekas lukanya, menghampiri Sasuke tertatih dan menawarkan minumannya di hari yang panas itu.

Dari ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut akan hal ini, disertai tawaran bola yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, hanya mengangguk dan bangkit.

(Hari itu Sasuke pulang dengan beberapa goresan di lututnya, namun senyumannya langka)

* * *

_float._

Di piknik kelas tahun terakhir itu, Naruto, dengan antek-anteknya mengamankan sebuah perahu rekreasi yang mengapung tenang di atas danau. Sasuke tertarik masuk ke dalamnya.

Ketika mereka mendayung hingga ke tengah dan Kiba terlihat sedikit pucat akan kedalaman airnya, Sasuke merebut dayung dan membawa mereka semua kembali ke tepian, mengarahkan Naruto agar mereka tidak berputar-putar seperti orang bodoh di tengah danau.

Sasuke berakhir ikut dalam amarah guru yang deras, namun oleh senyum Naruto yang meminta maaf - dan bangga - ia menemukan dirinya terlalu mudah memberikan maaf.

* * *

_corridor._

Musik yang mengalun dalam ruang upacara kelulusan itu tidak memiliki efek pada Sasuke, yang duduk di barisan depan. Sebaliknya, ia merasakan lemparan bola kertas di kepalanya yang membuatnya berbalik, dan melihat Naruto yang mengacau di belakangnya sambil nyengir. Mereka menelusup dari kerumunan orang tua untuk mengambil foto di tangga-tangga sekolah dan koridornya yang sepi.

* * *

_gloomy. _

Perjalanan selama SMP tidak menarik bagi Sasuke, dalam murid-murid sekolah swasta yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan belajar dan kelabu. Ia menemukan dirinya melirik ke jendela dan membayangkan di seberang itu, mungkin Naruto sedang tertawa di tengah lapangan dan derap bola.

* * *

_spark._

Di SMA, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju punggung dari sosok yang membuatnya menunggu (yang ia tunggu), dan melihat Naruto berbalik, kata-kata tertahan di udara ketika ia melihat Sasuke.

"Hei," Katanya, mata itu menyipit hingga segaris tipis, dan Sasuke merindukan iris biru di baliknya.

* * *

_scarred. _

Karena selama bulan-bulan pertama hidup Sasuke menerang kembali seperti kaleidoskop warna kuning, ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana pandangan Naruto padanya berubah.

* * *

_sting._

"Kau - " preambul. Sudut mata Sasuke memanas. "- seharusnya tidak menolak perempuan itu." Lalu apa artinya usahaku untuk memancing dia kepadamu?

Sasuke mengerjapkan genggamannya untuk meremas kemarahan dan frustrasi dan perasaan senang - _senang_? _untuk apa ia senang_? - hingga menghiraukan bagaimana mata Naruto terbuka dan tumit mendorongnya maju, menghempaskan bibir mereka bertemu.

* * *

_dying._

Setiap kali Sasuke mengulang waktu itu - dorongan, tatapan tak percaya, dan punggung yang dibalik untuk melesat pergi menutup argumen di antara mereka, ia merasa seperti ingin mati.

* * *

_words unsaid._

"Apa kau takut?" Naruto berkata, matanya brilian di bawah poni kuning yang berserakan; yang Sasuke ingin lakukan hanya menyentuh itu semua dan menyerahkan diri.

Ego. "Jangan berasumsi seenaknya." Sasuke menatap balik dengan perisai di matanya yang penuh dengan lubang, rapuh. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, tidak seperti itu."

Di akhir rumusan kata-kata itu suara Sasuke lemas, hampir terbata sembari ia bergetar di balik kebohongan. Naruto menyadari semua ini, harapnya. Dan Naruto menyadari semua ini. Di tengah remangnya senja di antara ratusan loker, Naruto meraih tangannya dan mencium di mana arteri berdetak dengan pelan di pergelangan sana.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Sasuke."

* * *

_hope._

Diantara guguran sakura dan gulungan ijazah, Naruto berdiri dan melepas kancing kedua dari seragam hitam itu untuk menyelipkannya di antara jemari Sasuke.

Kancing itu berpendar seperti harapan, dan Sasuke hanya menggenggamnya lebih dalam.


End file.
